


No Strings Attached

by whiskygalore



Series: No Strings Attached [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Protective Jared, Younger Jensen, a tiny bit of spanking, schmoop and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's in college and money is tight, so he puts up an ad on a site connecting sugar daddies and sugar babies. Jeff replies and becomes Jensen's sugar daddy. (spn kink meme prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

Jensen takes a deep breath, hits the enter key on his laptop, then heads the desk in what he guesses might be an overly dramatic fashion. So sue him, he is taking a minor in theatre arts.

"I take it you decided to sell your twinky little ass then," Jared his best friend slash roommate slash gigantic pain in his butt says as he walks into his room.

"You ever hear of knocking, dickwad?" Jensen replies, although the fact that his face is mushed to the desktop might muffle the insult slightly. He drags his head up wearily and scowls, "I'm not selling anything. It's a dating site. I'm just gonna meet a few guys and if I like one of them, we'll see what happens."

"Uh huh," Jared smirks. "You're gonna go on dates with old rich men and see if any of them like you enough to pay for the pleasure of your company. How much are you planning on charging, Jen? You figured out how much to make them pay for extras?"

"Fuck you Jared!" Jensen scrapes his chair back from the desk and barges past him into their little living room. "You got any other suggestions on how I can pay for college, and keep a roof over my head, and maybe even afford to eat occasionally? We don't all have a full scholarship, a cushy job and supportive parents."

Jared follows him into the room, instantly making it feel about 50% smaller and darker. Despite being 6ft tall himself, his friend sometimes makes him feel like a midget. "Hey man, don't be like that. You know I'm only teasing you."

Sinking into the worn-through cushion on his favourite chair, Jensen runs a hand through the short tousled spikes of his dirty blonde hair and sighs. "I know, Jay. It's just that this is hard enough without you ragging on me. I wouldn't even be considering it if I wasn't desperate. The last of my savings are gone, I can't get any more shifts at the coffee shop and my scholarship only pays my fees until the end of this year. I can barely afford to get by now, unless I win the lottery I'm going to be completely screwed soon."

"You know I’ll help you out Jen."

Jensen shakes his head; they've already been through this. Although Jared gets by comfortably, he definitely isn’t loaded and he does have to budget and work too. Anyway, Jensen couldn't look at himself in the mirror if he took money from any of his friends.

"It’s okay, Jay, you heard what Sophie said; this site is all above board. I go meet the guys and if we both like each other _then_ we see where it goes. It's not like I'm going to go stand on a street corner. It's just a few blind dates, some free meals and, if things work out, maybe I'll end up getting laid. And God knows, I could do with that."

Jared collapses onto their little sofa, which lets out a groan of distress. One of these days, Jared’s heavy ass is going to kill the poor thing. "Just promise me you'll be careful. It sounds pretty seedy to me. I mean, you don't know what kind of twisted shit some of these guys might be in to. Promise me you'll be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt Jen."

Jensen snorts (rather unattractively by the look of disgust on Jared's face). "Yes, thanks mom."

"Dickhead! Seriously Jenny, ju.."

"Jared, I swear if you call me Jenny again I am going to punch you in the face." Jensen figues that would hurt his hand more than Jared, but better an empty threat than no threat at all. "But yes, I promise I'll be careful. If a prospective sugar daddy looks like he's about to go American psycho or sell me into white slavery then you'll be the one I call to come rescue my fair ass."

As the perfectly aimed cushion whacks Jensen in the face, he doesn't tell Jared that he really does plan to keep him on speed dial when he goes on any 'dates'. Jared may be a drama queen, but he's built like a brick shit-house, and Jensen does have a few worries of his own worries about what kind of men are looking for a sugar baby.

 

 

Jared is eagerly waiting for him when he gets home from his first date. "Well, how did it go then? How rich was he? How ugly was he, how old was he, was he like, totally creepy or was..."

"Jesus, Jared," Jensen cuts him off. "If you shut up for a minute and fetch me a beer, I’ll tell you."

Jensen manages to sit down and get a whole thirty seconds of blissful silence before Jared thrusts a bottle into his hands and demands, "Spill man, I want details".

"God when did you turn into a teenage girl and since when did we gossip about dates?"

Jared slaps him across the back of the head then waits, arms crossed, for Jensen to start talking.

"Okay, okay! It started out fine. It was a nice restaurant, a good meal. He wasn’t exactly good looking but he didn't try to grope me or anything."

Jared looks thoughtfully at him. "I sense there is a but".

Rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, Jensen eventually nods and answers. "He was a bit creepy, man. Asked me if I believed in fate and told me that I had potential, said he knew that God had big plans for me. Yeah, he was a little intense."

"Sounds seriously weird Jensen. You aren't gonna see him again are you?"

"No, no way! I told him I didn't believe in any of that destiny crap and his eyes kinda bulged. He started mumbling something about letting me see his true self and I made excuses and legged it."

Jared looks worried. “Are you positive this sugar daddy thing is a good idea? I’m sure we can think of something else."

Taking a long pull of his beer, Jensen shrugs. "It's fine Jay, that was only the first date. They can't all be weirdo's can they?"

 

 

"So how did your date with the English dude go?" Jared shouts as soon as Jensen walks in the door.

"It was going alright. He wasn't bad looking, a bit short but charming, funny, then he told me he could give me anything I wanted, we could make a deal. All I had to do was sign on the dotted line. The crazy fucker pulled a contract out of his jacket. I told him to shove it up his ass, he told me to get bent and that was that."

"Wow!" Jared gapes, "Are you like a weirdo magnet or something?"

 

 

"How did your date with the Alistair guy go?" Jared calls as he hears Jensen come through the door surprisingly early. "He wasn't another one that wanted to tie you up and whip you was he?"

Jensen shudders and shakes his head, heading straight past Jared and slamming the bathroom door. Jared hears the shower turn on and Jensen yells, "I don't want to talk about it. Ever!!"

 

 

"So seriously," says Jared. "When you heard the guy's name was Lucifer, that really didn't clue you in that he might be a whack job?"

 

This is it for Jensen, one last try at this sugar daddy dating thing then he's calling it quits. He has no idea what the hell he's going to do next but dropping out or selling a kidney are the two options he's come up with so far. The man that he's agreed to meet this time is Jeff Morgan. After several disastrous dates, Jensen has decided that Google is his friend and done his research. Morgan is a pretty powerful businessman and entrepreneur. He’d built his small carpentry business up into a hugely successful company that he'd eventually sold for millions. These days he owns several businesses including an incredibly profitable private equity company. Jensen is well aware that the fact Morgan is wealthy and successful is not a guarantee that he isn't a grade A creep, but he knows Morgan also donates to a lot of charities and the biggest scandal surrounding him is the fact he is openly gay and single, not something that is liable to trouble Jensen. He isn't planning on dropping his guard just yet, but his hopes are on the rise.

Walking into the restaurant, Jensen's heart is nearly hammering out of his chest, he's so nervous. When he’s shown to a very private table and is met with a mesmerizing smile and pair of warm eyes, the death grip on his cell phone loosens just slightly.

It turns out Jeff Morgan is pretty damn gorgeous. The pictures Jensen had seen online really didn’t do the man justice. His thick brown hair is peppered with the occasional grey fleck, and his chocolate colored eyes sparkle when he laughs. And he has the sexiest smile that Jensen has ever had directed at him. He's relaxed and charming throughout the entire meal, making Jensen laugh out loud several times, and _almost_ making him forget that this isn't a real date.

It's over the Irish coffees that Jeff ordered after their meal, that they eventually address the giant flaming patchwork Elmer in the room; the business part of their date.

Jensen shocks himself by broaching the subject first. “Why does someone like you want to be a sugar daddy? Surely you could have any one that you wanted; you’re ridiculously handsome, charming, funny, not to mention as rich as Croesus.”

Jeff laughs, “Not quite Jensen, not quite.”

“Okay, but still, why would you want someone like me when you can have anyone you want with no strings attached?”

Jeff studies Jensen for a moment before he replies. “Jensen, there are always strings attached even if you can’t see them. Do you really think anyone enters into a relationship with me without wanting something out of it? I’m fed up of trying to have a relationship with someone only to discover that all they want is to bleed me dry.”

“Wow,” Jensen says, taken aback, “That's pretty sad.”

With a surprisingly bashful expression Jeff shrugs, “Well, I am still rich as Croesus so it’s not all bad.”

When Jensen laughs, Jeff smiles and continues, “Right now, I don’t want a relationship. I want someone I can take to business dinners and events, someone that I can take out for a meal when I have a free evening, someone that is there when I need them, but won’t complain if I'm too busy or tired to have time for them. I want a pretty young thing I can show off and I don’t want to have to worry about them plotting to con me into marriage and out of half my hard-earned fortune, and honestly Jensen I am looking for someone that I can take home and fuck senseless and not feel guilty about sending home afterwards.”

Jensen sucks in a breath and feels his cheeks flame at Jeff’s bluntness.

Jeff carries on regardless. “I’d like that someone to be you, Jensen. When I saw your picture on the website I thought you were cute, but in real life, kid - you are stunning. You’re smart, polite, attentive and great company too. I think you would fit well into my life and I can really help you out. I’ll pay your college fees, and pay you for the time you spend with me. I’ll give you an allowance for clothes and if you need anything else you only have to ask. What do you think, Jensen? Do you want to give this a chance; I really think this arrangement could be a blessing for both of us.”

Jensen sits in thoughtful silence for a moment, but he knows he’s going to say yes. Even if this guy wasn’t rich, he would be Jensen’s type. Sleeping with him is hardly going to be a chore. Maybe they’ll have to set up some more ground rules, but seriously this is the answer to all his problems. What could possibly go wrong?

Eventually he looks into Jeff’s questioning eyes and says, “You haven’t got a contract hidden in your jacket for me to sign my life away do you?”

Jeff shakes his head, gives him a very puzzled look and says, “No, no I don’t.”

With a small relieved chuckle, Jensen says, “Okay, I was just checking. Yes Jeff, I think I would like very much for you to be my sugar daddy.”

Jeff grins, reaches across the table and settles his hand on top of Jensen's. “That’s great kid. You won’t regret it, I promise you.”

Well, Jensen thinks, it sure as shit beats selling a body part.

 

******

 

“So, who's this pretty young thing, Jeff?"

How original thinks Jensen, smiling through gritted teeth. This has to be at least the tenth time tonight he’s received a lecherous once-over while Jeff has fielded that identical question, which just goes to prove his mom right; money can't buy you manners or apparently, an imaginative vocabulary.

As Jeff introduces Jensen to yet another balding butterball in a straining tuxedo, Jensen puts his drama lessons to good use by restraining an eye roll and feigning avid interest in the predictably repetitive conversation. He consoles himself with the fact that he and Jeff are at least heading towards the exit now and nearing the end of what has been an unbelievably long and dull night.

Tonight, Jeff had requested for the first time that Jensen accompany him to a public event and to say that Jensen had been nervous was putting it mildly. The butterflies dancing in his stomach and his sweaty palms had reminded him vividly of being a shy sixteen year old, facing the terror of going on his very first date. Despite having gotten to know Jeff slightly better over the past few weeks, thanks to a couple of long lunches and several phone calls, it has felt bizarrely like another first date. This has been the first time that Jensen has met the smooth charismatic persona of slick executive Jeffrey Dean Morgan instead of the warm and laid back Jeff who loves to make him laugh and takes extraordinary delight in making his freckled cheeks blush pink.

Jensen has tried his hardest not to let Jeff down. He has made more polite small talk in the past three hours than he has in his entire life. He has danced with most of the shiny polished wives of Jeff's acquaintances, flirted brazenly and flattered them before returning them to their bemused husbands breathless and utterly captivated. He has tried to follow conversations about yields and leverage and mezzanine capital (and really, what the hell?) while literally biting his tongue to stop himself from yawning. He hasn't even had a drink, determined to remain completely in control of all his faculties. So now...now he is more than ready to call it a night.

 

At last, Jeff wraps up his conversation, firmly clutches Jensen's hand and leads him to their waiting limo. Collapsing back into the leather seats, Jensen releases a pent up sigh and runs his fingers under the starched collar of his shirt, trying unsuccessfully to lessen the strangling sensation. The last time he wore a tux was for prom in his senior year of high school and that one had belonged to a friend's older brother and had been at least two sizes too big. This is a bespoke suit, tailor made for him on Jeff's instructions and is probably worth at least a couple of years worth of his coffee shop wages. That does not stop him from wanting to strip it off as quickly as possible.

"You were pretty impressive in there tonight," Jeff says, reaching out and smoothly undoing Jensen's bow tie before popping open the button of his collar. "I think half the woman in there wanted to adopt you and the rest of them wanted to ravish you."

"And what do you want to do to me, Jeff?" The suggestive words spill from Jensen's mouth before he even realises he's saying them but what the hell. They both know that's where things are heading, he might as well get it out there.

Jeff looks at Jensen in surprise, then his eyes seem to darken and he leans forward, his voice low against Jensen's ear sending a shiver straight down his spine. "Did you look in a mirror, Jensen? I've been trying to restrain myself from doing wicked things to you all night. Will you come home with me? I need to rip that suit off you, spread you out on my bed and fuck you so hard you won’t be able walk straight."

Jensen tilts his head and softly brushes his lips against Jeff’s. Jeff's warm hand captures his face and the gentle kiss deepens until their tongues are battling for dominance. Pulling back, Jeff nibbles on Jensen's ear and murmurs, “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

 

Jeff's house is as impressive as Jensen had expected. What little he sees of the interior on his way to Jeff's master bedroom is tasteful and understated, not a single gaudy diamond encrusted chandelier in sight. The bedroom is bigger than Jensen and Jared's whole apartment and the bed is massive. Even Jared's moose like frame would be swamped in it and no, that’s not something Jensen wants to be envisioning right now.

Jeff is suavely shedding his clothes while Jensen’s feet appear to be rooted in the floor as he nervously swallows and watches. He desperately wants not to be acting like a demure virgin, but the spectacular disconnection of his brain and body at the moment are making that impossible.

Jeff is standing in only his suit pants before he realizes that Jensen is immobile. “Jensen? You okay? We don’t have to do this. I can take you home right now. My balls might never forgive me but they aren’t going to drop off.”

A smile cracks across Jensen’s frozen face and the breath trapped in his chest escapes in a rush. “I'm fine, I want to do this. Sorry, I'm just nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous, baby,” Jeff prowls towards him. “Just let me make you feel good.”

“I thought I was here to make you feel good.”

Jeff takes Jensen’s trembling hand and places it on the hard press of his dick against his zipper.

“You don’t need to worry about that Jensen, just looking at your beautiful face and that sinful body makes me feel good. You going to let me taste you, baby? Want to lick you all over, suck you down, make you forget your own name.”

“God, yes!” Jensen moans as he palms the outline of Jeff’s hard-on through the soft material of his pants. Jeff slips Jensen’s jacket down over his shoulders and deftly unfastens the buttons of his shirt, pulling it off him and throwing it into a heap on the floor. His strong hands caress the smooth skin of Jensen's chest, and then travel down over the fine trail of hair leading to the button of his pants.

 

Before long, Jensen finds himself naked on his back in the middle of Jeff's grey silk sheets underneath the steady weight of Jeff’s muscular body. Jeff spends forever, devouring Jensen's mouth until his swollen lips are ablaze, then he kisses his way down Jensen's chest. He pauses over Jensen’s nipples, rubs the wiry scruff of his stubble over them making Jensen shiver. Sometimes he hates that his nipples are so sensitive, it makes him feel like a damned girl, but when Jeff licks the sensitized nubs then scrapes his teeth over them before clamping his teeth down and biting one while twisting the other between his fingers, Jensen praises the lord.

“Just call me Jeff, baby.”

Okay then, guess he said that aloud.

Jeff skims down over the heated flush of Jensen’s stomach and to Jensen's dismayed groans he ignores the hard cock bobbing there, choosing instead to pull Jensen's balls into his mouth, suckling and licking them until Jensen is desperately squirming below him. When cold air hits his balls, Jensen thinks that at last Jeff will give his throbbing cock some TLC but instead Jeff grabs his thighs, pushes them apart and he feels Jeff's tongue licking a wet path between his butt cheeks.

“Hold your legs apart, baby. Let me see your pretty little hole.”

Jensen struggles to get a grip of his own thighs. His hands are shaking with need and sweat is dripping down his body, but eventually he manages to pull his legs up and apart leaving himself open and vulnerable to Jeff. Jeff lavishes his ass with kisses then spreads Jensen's ass cheeks wide open and works his tongue into his tight hole, licking and sucking, screwing his tongue deep inside of him. And Christ, Jensen doesn’t know how long Jeff's tongue is but he has never been so thoroughly tongue fucked in his life. Just when he thinks that he is going to embarrass himself and come like a vestal teenager just by being rimmed, Jeff pulls off with a final lewd slurp and slides a finger straight into Jensen's ass.

“Can I fuck you Jen?” Jeff growls, his eyes dark with hunger.

“Yeah, yeah, please. Just...I haven’t for a while so...just, go slow.”

“God Jensen, can’t believe how perfect you are. Don’t worry, going to open you up nice and slow. Going to use my fingers and tongue again until you are loose enough to slide right into.”

 

Jeff does just that and by the time he slips a condom on and lubes himself up, Jensen is wantonly begging Jeff to fuck him. Jeff grabs Jensen legs, practically bending him in half as he pushes his impressive dick into him in one slow smooth movement. He gives Jensen a second to adjust, to catch his breath, then pulls out briefly and slams back in. Jensen grips onto the crushed sheets as his sweat soaked body slips over the silk as Jeff thrusts into him. Jeff manipulates Jensen's body, and his own position, until, with a drawn-out moan from Jensen, he manages to graze his cock over Jensen's prostate. Jensen whimpers at the forgotten sensation. It’s so long since he let anyone do this to him; the almost uncomfortable pleasure of Jeff's cock stimulating his prostate is an overwhelming shock.

Happy that Jensen's keens are pleasure and not pain, Jeff steadily builds up a punishingly furious rhythm. His full balls smack heavily against the back of Jensen’s thighs, his fingers digging tightly enough into Jensen’s muscles to leave bruises as he fucks relentlessly into his ass. Jensen wants to wrap a hand around his own neglected cock, but he know it’s only going to take the briefest of touches for him to shoot his load. And anyway, he can’t seem to unclench his fingers from the ruined sheets. Before he can consciously make the effort to touch himself, Jeff incomprehensibly shouts out, slams into him brutally hard once last time and goes rigid as his orgasm sweeps through him. When he's done, Jeff lets Jensen's legs fall to the mattress, and collapses over him. The firm plains of his stomach brush against Jensen's untouched cock and Jensen's body convulses as his orgasm unexpectedly tears through him.

When Jensen's body has stopped shaking, he opens his eyes to find Jeff's flushed face inches above him, staring down. "Christ, Jensen; that was so hot, baby. Got to tell you I'm a bit disappointed though, you came before I got to suck your cock."

Jensen's dick twitches painfully where it's trapped between the hot press of their bodies and he can't subdue a groan. "Fuck, Jeff. I'll be ready for round two in a few minutes if you want another chance."

Jeff leans down, kisses Jensen tenderly then rolls off him and reaches into the bedside table for a cigarette and his lighter. "Sorry kid, I can't tonight. I've got an unbelievably early breakfast meeting. I'm going to need to clean up then hit the sack. If you want to grab a quick shower, I’ll call the driver to collect you and take you home."

Jensen's stomach sinks. He'd idiotically forgotten for a minute that this isn’t a real relationship. This is about convenience not love he reminds himself as he slides out of the bed, grabs his scattered clothes and heads to the en-suite bathroom that Jeff directs him to.

 

By the time he exits the steam filled bathroom, he has cleared his head and his face is a carefully calm mask. Jeff is waiting for him, dressed just in boxers and a robe. He gazes at Jensen speculatively, "Are you ok? Was tonight not what you wanted?"

"I'm fine, tonight was fantastic, thank you. I'm just exhausted so if the car's here, I’ll head on home."

Jeff breaches the gap between them and drags Jensen into a warm hug before drawing back and looking closely into his face. "You sure, Jensen? If something's wrong we can..."

Jensen cuts him off with a small but genuine smile. "I promise. Everything's great, you just wore me out. Thank you, really."

"You don't need to thank me kid. You were absolutely perfect tonight. I'm lucky to have found you."

Jensen leans forward and gently presses his mouth to Jeff's, grimacing at the taste of tobacco. "You taste like ash, Jeff," he scolds. "I didn't even know you smoked."

"I don't very often," Jeff replies as he walks Jensen to the door, "And that's another excellent reason for not looking for a serious relationship. It means I don't have to listen to anyone nagging me about my bad habits."

 

As Jensen sits alone in the back of the dark limo on his way home, the bitter taste he has left in his mouth isn't caused by a cigarette.

 

******

 

"So, the gang’s meeting up for drinks tonight, you up for it?" Jared asks as he barges into Jensen's room, smashing the door open against the wall like a sledgehammer on the way in.

Jensen, who for once, had been utterly focused on his lit paper jumps about a foot off his chair, but definitely does not squeal like a four-year-old girl. He sends Jared, what he hopes is, his most severe scowl over the wire rims of his glasses which have slipped down to the tip of his nose. "Could you not do that please? We'll never get our deposit back if you leave holes in all the walls."

Jared as usual, is impervious to the dirty looks being thrown his way. "Aw, Jenny, don't be such a grouch. There's only one major dent so far and we can fix it at the same time as we cover up the scorch marks from that time you made toast. Now answer the question, are you going to honour us with your presence or has Princess Jenny got other plans?"

"One of these days Jay, when I am not so tired, I really am gonna punch you hard in your obnoxious face for calling me that and no I'm not going to make it tonight."

Jared plonks himself down in the centre of Jensen's bed, making himself at home amidst the strewn books and clothes. "What’s your pathetic excuse this time?"

Jensen gestures at his open laptop. "I've got two papers that I need to work on. Jeff is away for a couple of days on a business trip so I want to get it done while I've got the chance. And if I have a spare five minutes, I really need to tidy up before I lose my bed completely."

"Come on Jensen," Jared complains. "You never have time for us these days. You never have time for _anything_ but Jeff, school and work. When was the last time you came out with us or the last time we had everyone over? It's been at least a couple of months."

Maybe, just maybe, Jensen squeals like a little girl but for sure, Jared can whine like one.

"Well, fucking excuse me for trying to work my way through college, I'm sorry it’s cramping your social life." Jensen snaps defensively, even if he does knows that Jared has a valid point. It feels like forever since he's gone out with his friends. He usually sees Jeff a few times a week and between that, trying to stay on top of his coursework and the shifts he is still putting in at the coffee shop, there just aren't enough hours in the day to do anything else. Now he thinks about it, he has been a crappy friend lately.

Jared is pouting at him from the bed and that's okay because he looks ridiculous and Jensen can easily ignore that, it's only when he breaks out the hurt puppy dog eyes that Jensen feels bad and he hasn't...aw crap.....there they are and Jensen knows he's screwed now.

"Don't be like that, Jensen, we miss you. I miss you. Just come out for an hour or two, pleeeaase."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Jensen caves. "Okay okay. I have missed all your ugly faces. Well maybe not Chad's. It'll be good to catch up with everyone."

Jared bounces off the bed sending books flying haphazardly across the room, thudding to the floor and only narrowly missing the bedside lamp. Jensen doesn't even bitch about it because Jared is grinning happily and Jensen just cannot be annoyed at Jared when those dimples appear.

"We're meeting in thirty minutes, so you just about have enough time to make yourself pretty, princess," Jared says as he leaves the room, whacking Jensen's shoulder on the way past and as usual leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

"Asshole," mutters Jensen with a fond smile, rubbing his aching shoulder.

 

An hour later he's sitting in a bar, squashed between Jared and Mike, as their motley collection of friends all try to squeeze around one small disgustingly sticky table and it's the most comfortable he's felt in weeks. He's swapped his glasses for contacts, but still has his scruffy worn jeans on along with a faded but clean t-shirt that he'd managed to scavenge from the disaster area that is his bed.

When he goes out with Jeff, Jensen always ensures that he looks his best. He makes sure his hair is styled perfectly, his contacts are in and he's wearing the expensive clothes and cologne that Sophie helped him buy with Jeff's generous allowance. He loves spending time with Jeff, he really does, but sometimes he feels like he's a kid having to be on his very best behaviour. He can never completely relax, always mindful of the fact that Jeff is paying to spend time with him, and Jeff is not the type of man to pay for shoddy goods. Jensen therefore has to be perfect. He can't be too busy or too tired; he has to be immaculately groomed, happy, sexy and available. Jeff's never actually said any of this, but Jensen isn't stupid. He knows what Jeff wants, what Jeff needs, what he's paying for and he's determined to be the one to give it to him. And if he has to make sacrifices to do that, well Jensen's sure it’s worth it.

Jared’s girlfriend, Gen, is perched precariously on Jensen's lap, trying to count the freckles on his face, apparently for some bizarre bet she has going with Danny. He's half-way through his second bottle of beer, laughing as Mike tells the farfetched story of how Chad managed to end up buck-naked riding a giant inflatable rubber duck in their economics professor's koi pond, when his cell-phone vibrates in his pocket, Jeff's ring tone ringing out clearly a second later. Tipping an indignant Gen off his knee, he nudges his way past his friends, resolutely ignoring their catcalls and Jared's fierce glower.

He answers the phone while making his way outside into the relative quiet of the street. A warm flush spreads through him when he hears Jeff's husky drawl. "Hi kid, I managed to get back in town quicker than I thought. Do you want to come over and welcome me back properly?"

"Sure Jeff sounds great, I just need to nip home and change first, but I can grab a cab and be there in about an hour."

"You're not busy are you Jen?"

Jensen's sure he can hear an edge of disappointment in Jeff's tone and his stomach sinks, he doesn't want Jeff to be disappointed in him. "No it's fine, Jeff. It’s nothing important, not as important as spending time with you. I’ll be there as quick as I can. I've missed you Jeff, can't wait to see you."

"I'm looking forward to it, Jen. I'll have my driver pick you up in about forty minutes. See you soon, baby."

Jensen ends the call, turns to hurry back inside to apologise and say a quick goodbye to his friends and runs straight into the brick wall of his best friend’s chest. Taking a step back, he looks up at Jared's face and swallows hard at the stony expression he finds. Jared looks pissed and hurt, but mainly pissed. He's standing rigid, his hands clasped in white knuckled fists at his sides. Jensen has seen Jared angry before, but he's never been afraid of him. Now he thinks he could be.

"What the hell was that Jensen?” he spits out. ”We're nothing important! Well thanks, I'll be sure to let the rest of your friends know why you're dumping them again."

"No Jared! I'm sorry. You know that’s not what I meant, of course y’all are important, but Jeff needs me and I have to be there for him. With everything he's done for me - he is doing for me - I have to put him first."

"So we do nothing for you. Nice Jen, really," Jared sneers. "When you fell apart after your mama died, who was it that looked after you, forced you to start looking after yourself again? Who took you home to Texas for the funeral and dragged you back here again when all you wanted to do was curl up and quit. It sure as hell wasn't Jeff!"

Jensen thinks it maybe wouldn't hurt quite so much if Jared just hit him. "That’s not fair Jared, please don't throw that back at me. You know how much I love you all. I do appreciate everything you've done for me, especially you. We both know I probably wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. I want to spend time with you, I do. I miss you, but spending time with Jeff is going to pay for me to go to grad school. I can't say no to him when he's paying me to be there for him."

"Fine! What if I give you fifty bucks? How much of your time will that buy, enough to come in and finish your drink?"

"Jared don't, just don't. I thought you understood."

"Oh I understand, Jensen. I understand that we're not good enough for you anymore, that your sugar daddy and his money are more important than your friends are. I have to practically get down on my knees and beg you to spend time with us, but one word from him and you go running. Just fuck off, Jen. Go and work out your daddy issues with Jeff, but don’t come crawling back to me when he dumps you for a younger prettier model.”

Throwing a final look of disgust at Jensen, Jared turns and storms back inside.

Jensen stands dumb struck in the middle of the sidewalk, oblivious to the strange looks he's receiving from people brushing past him. He can’t believe that Jared just threw all that at him. His supposed best friend just looked at him as if he was dirt and offered to buy his time like Jensen’s a frigging hooker. He’s caught between wanting to follow Jared back inside to punch his lights out, and the urge to find somewhere to throw up.

Eventually he simply walks away from the bass line of music and the laughter that’s leaking from the bar and heads for home. He can’t deal with this now. He’s going to go to Jeff. At least with him everything is easy, no feelings involved just be good to Jeff and Jeff will be good to him. No problem.

 

Jeff greets him with a wide dimpled smile. He looks tired. His stubble is a little longer than usual, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes a bit deeper. His weight is a bit heavier on Jensen when he hugs him, like his body is too heavy and he needs Jensen’s support. Jensen buries his head in the crook of Jeff's neck, breathing in the familiar musky scent that he loves. He kisses Jeff's neck just above his collar and feels Jeff shudder.

“You look tired, Jeff,” his lips vibrate against the hot skin of Jeff’s throat as he presses open-mouthed kisses in a winding trail up to his lips.

“It’s been a long day, sweetheart, but I wanted to see you. I’ve been thinking about you.” Jeff's hands run down Jensen's back, cupping his butt and drawing him tight into the heat of his body.

“What have you been thinking about?” Jensen purrs against the rough stubble of Jeff’s jaw. “You been thinking about my lips around your dick or your cock in my ass or you want my tongue in your hole, do you want me to eat you out, Jeff?”

The fingers spread over Jensen's ass clamp tightly into the muscle as Jeff devours Jensen’s mouth with his own in a wet and filthy kiss. They're both breathless when they pull apart, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed dark with arousal. Jeff voice is a rough feral growl against Jensen’s ear when he speaks. “Your lips sweetheart, want those sinful luscious lips wrapped around my cock. Been dreaming about fucking your mouth and painting your beautiful face with my come.”

A rush of blood surges to Jensen’s cock and he grinds against Jeff almost involuntarily. Dropping to his knees, right there on the cold tiled floor in Jeff's hallway, he nuzzles against the hard outline of Jeff's cock that’s jutting out obscenely through his pants. He engulfs the swollen bulge in his mouth and sucks noisily through the expensive material. When Jeff's whole crotch is stained dark and wet with Jensen's spit, and Jeff is uttering curses above him, he unfastens the buckle of Jeff’s leather belt and teasingly slowly drags down the zipper.

He mouths Jeff's cock through the soft damp jersey of his boxers, savouring the sharp taste of his leaking cock before pulling the boxers down underneath the heavy fullness of Jeff's balls. He grips on to the solid meat of Jeff's thighs to keep himself steady as he licks, teases, and mouths at Jeff's balls until Jeff damns him to hell and grabs the back of his head, then Jensen sucks down the welcome heat of Jeff's thick erection.

He loses himself completely; the only thing he is aware of is the taste of Jeff's silky smooth cock, the sound of his broken breaths, the taste of his bitter precome, the unyielding grasp of Jeff's hands around his face. His own cock chafes against the hard metal of his zipper but as Jeff thrusts his cock deeper into Jensen’s mouth forcing him to swallow around it or choke, he ignores it and focuses utterly on Jeff.

He feels completely safe and content, encompassed in Jeff's hands. Jeff's balls tighten and his hips stutter against Jensen’s face. Just as Jensen feels the first spurt of come hitting the back of his throat, Jeff hauls Jensen back, grabs his own dick and covers Jensen’s upturned face in threads of sticky hot come.

Jensen licks his lips, capturing a glob of salty come on his tongue. Relishing the taste of Jeff, he moans, reaches down to unfasten his pants and releases his engorged dick. Jeff pets the back of his head, his body wracked by minute tremors as he comes down from the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Jensen wraps his fingers around his dick and after less than a dozen harsh tugs, spills with a full body shudder over his own hand to the soundtrack of Jeff's dirty encouragement.

 

Sometime later, when they'be both cleaned up, they sit side by side on Jeff's ridiculously comfortable sofa. Jeff is telling Jensen about his business trip and Jensen is relishing the warm press of his body and the deep timbre of his voice. It takes him a second to realise that Jeff has actually asked him a question. “Is everything ok, sweetheart? You seem quiet tonight.”

“God, I’m sorry, Jeff. I was listening to you, I promise.”

“That’s ok, Jen, I wasn’t complaining,” The arm Jeff has placed over Jensen's shoulders tightens slightly huddling Jensen deeper into his side. Jensen turns his head and rubs his cheek against the soft cotton of Jeff's shirt. “You know you can talk to me if there’s something wrong, don’t you? I mean I know you’re perfect and all, but I do realise you are human and not an incredibly advanced super sexy robot. It is normal to have problems or a bad day occasionally.”

Jensen gives a small snort of laughter, “A super sexy robot, really?”

“Did you crack a smile there?” Jeff says against the top of Jensen's head.

“I might have done,” Jensen teases. “I am okay you know. Just a few things on my mind.”

“Like what?” Jeff presses. “Anything I can help you with?”

“I think you do enough for me Jeff,” Jensen mumbles against Jeff’s chest.

“Really?" Jeff sounds surprised. “All I’ve done is give you a little money. And I know you didn't even use all the allowance I gave you for clothes and things. I like spending time with you, Jen. I enjoy your company not just your amazing body. You know a lot of people have said that I’m a good listener, I’m just saying.”

Jensen tries to lever himself off of Jeff's body, but Jeff's arms clamps around him, not allowing him to pull away so he gives in and drapes himself back over the cosy pillow of Jeff's chest.

“I guess sometimes there just aren’t enough hours in the day between school and the coffee shop and seeing you,” he finally admits.

“I didn’t realise you were still working at the coffee shop, when do you have time for that?”

“I do a few early morning shifts and fill in sometimes in the evening if they need me and I’m not seeing you.”

“Christ kid, when do you have time to study or go out with your friends?”

“Well....”

“Jensen, please tell me you’re not running yourself into the ground.” Jensen can feel Jeff tense beneath him and his heart starts hammering anxiously, afraid that he’s mad at him.

“No, no I’m not I swear. I maybe haven’t been very good at managing my time.”

“Do you need me not to call you so often, perhaps only see you once or twice a week.”

Jensen jerks upright at that so he can look Jeff straight in the face. “No! No, I love spending time with you; it’s not a chore. I enjoy being here with you. I’ll figure something out, I promise.”

“Okay kid, relax. I like having you around too. I’m just trying to help. What about the coffee shop, I didn’t think you would still need the money. What are you still working there for?”

“Free coffee?”

Jeff laughs, his eyes crinkling adorably and Jensen relaxes back against him. “I knew you liked coffee, sweetheart, but I didn’t realise you had a life crippling addiction.”

“Well, it’s not just that. I like knowing I have a bit of cash coming in that I don’t have to ask you for.”

“Okay, I can understand that, but I think you know that something has to give, 'cause trust me, I have tried to fit more hours in the day and it just doesn’t work. You should think about giving up the coffee shop. I’ll happily give you more money. I’m sure I'm getting the better end of this deal anyway.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jensen nods sleepily against Jeff's chest.

“Good." Jeff brushes a small kiss against Jensen's head. "I’m beat Jen, I need to head to bed; do you want to stay over tonight?”

Jensen's sure his heart literally skips a beat. That's the first time Jeff has asked him to stay, unfortunately, he just can’t do it tonight.

“I would love to Jeff, I really would, but Jared and I had words tonight and I need to go home and apologise or I’ll feel like crap.”

“No problem, I’ll call for the driver to take you home and I’ll speak to you tomorrow okay?”

Jensen tilts his head up and presses his lips against Jeff's. “That’s great, and thank you. You know you'r right - you are an awesome listener.”

 

When Jensen gets home, he doesn’t actually expect Jared to be there yet, but he is; sitting on his own in the middle of their tatty couch with his shaggy head in his hands. He looks up at Jensen and before Jensen can open his mouth, says “I'm sorry. I was upset, but I overreacted. I should never have said those things to you. I can’t believe you didn’t hit me for bringing up your mom like that. I was wrong man, I...”

“No Jared, its okay." Jensen's quick to stop Jared's avalanche of apologies. "You were right to be mad at me, I’m sorry for being a dick lately. I'm gonna do better I swear, I'm going to make time for you and everyone else.”

Jared stands and grabs Jensen, dragging him into a trademark Padalecki bear hug. “I love you man," he sniffs, "I dont like seeing you run yourself ragged like this. I feel like we’re losing you man and maybe you’re losing yourself too.”

Extracting himself gently from Jared’s all encompassing hug, Jensen looks up at the genuine concern obvious in his friend's face. “I understand that, Jay, I get that you worry about me, but I need you to know that this isn’t all about the money. I mean it is partly, cause fuck I need the cash, but I like Jeff too. I mean _really_ like him. Shit,Jay, I think I’m in love with him.”

 

******

 

This boutique is nothing like Jensen has ever been in before. For starters, they'd had to make an appointment to be allowed through the door. There were two security guards and an array of obvious cctv cameras and if Jensen hadn't been by Jeff's side, he's sure he wouldn't have been allowed to even darken the discreet doorway. In fact, he's fairly sure you have to be royalty or a millionaire with written references to be allowed in here. He has to admit though, the jewellery in the display cases is spectacular. They are here to pick out a birthday present for Jeff's mother. Jensen doesn't think he's being much of a help, but; A - he doesn't know anything about jewellery and B - he's never even met Jeff's mom, so his help is consisting of a lot of nodding and hmming.

"Jensen, which do you think, the pendant or the bracelet?" Jeff asks, pointing to two shiny items.

"Jeff, I don't know your Mom, what would she like best?" Jensen hedges because all he knows is they are both gold with glittery diamonds and he has no idea what a sixty something year old women would prefer.

"Well now," Jeff replies with a lop sided smirk. "What my mother would like best is for me to settle down and magic her up some grandkids, but she sure isn't going to get that for her birthday. I think I'll go for the bracelet, what do you think?"

Jensen quickly agrees with Jeff's choice, leaving him to finalise the sale on the pretext of looking at a display of beautifully intricate watches. He really doesn't want Jeff to look at him too closely until he has had the chance to will away the pink hue of his cheeks. Jensen knows dammit, he knows that Jeff doesn't want a serious relationship. He wants to have fun with a bit of eye candy. Hot sex and no heavy emotional involvement. Jensen is well aware of what he signed up for. His head knows that it is a sensible, profitable arrangement. His heart though, well his heart came off those tracks a while back and it's causing all sort of problems, including hot embarrassing flushes at the thought of settling down with Jeff.

"Those watches are gorgeous, Jen. Which one are you looking at?" Jeff's voice behind him startles him from his thoughts.

"They’re all amazing; I wasn't really looking at one in particular. That one looks like yours though, it's stunning."

"Yeah, that does look a bit like mine. Do you want to try it on?" Jeff asks.

"Oh no, that's okay; I'd be terrified I broke it." Jensen says, quickly sidling away from the display cabinet.

"You know, I don't think you're taking full advantage of being a sugar baby. I'm certain you aren't supposed to be a cheap date."

Jensen doesn't know if he should be offended more at being called cheap or at being reminded in front of everyone that he is a sugar baby so he chooses to take the higher ground and steadfastly ignore both comments even if he can see the disapprovingly raised eyebrow of the sales woman.

"Why don't I show you how high maintenance I can be over a very expensive lunch then," he suggests, taking Jeff's hand and urging him towards the door before his eye catches on anything else sparkly.

"So you aren't going to order a burger and a Pepsi max this time." Jeff laughs. The higher ground is definitely the place to be thinks Jensen, resolutely ignoring Jeff's smug dimpled grin.

In the end, Jensen orders a massive steak with all the trimmings and the most expensive bottle of water he can find on the menu, much to Jeff's amusement.

Over their lunch in an exclusive (overpriced) restaurant, Jeff and Jensen discuss their plans for the rest of the weekend. Jensen had agreed to accompany Jeff for the weekend while he travelled to New York on business. They hadn't arrived in their extravagant Four Seasons suite until late last night due both to Jensen's final class not finishing until after four, and Jeff having a last minute conference call to deal. Both tired, they'd ended up swapping sleepily languid hand-jobs before slipping asleep, Jensen revelling in the opportunity to nestle into the comfort of Jeff's arms.

The main business part of the weekend had taken place over an ungodly early breakfast meeting that took place largely while Jensen was still sound asleep. He had however managed to be up and dressed before Jeff returned to the suite to meet him and take him shopping. Tonight they have to attend a charity gala, but the rest of the weekend is their own. Jensen is trying to convince Jeff to take him to the Museum of Modern Arts while Jeff is arguing the merits of visiting the Guggenheim, when the arrival of a grey haired man that Jensen doesn't recognise at all, interrupts them. He greets Jeff cordially, but there is something about his scrutinusing stare and too slick grin that unnerves Jensen. Jeff spares the man a tight smile, but his eyes are steely.

"Hi Fred, this is a surprise. Are you in town on business?" Jeff inquires politely after the man greets him.

"You know how it is, Jeff, a bit of business, a bit of pleasure. Sometimes the two can mix. Aren't you going to introduce me to your young friend here, I thought you prided yourself on your gentlemanly manners." Jensen shifts uncomfortably on his seat as the man's unsettling eyes fix on him, unblinking and predatory, seeming to penetrate right down to his soul.

"You're right, Fred," Jeff acknowledges. "Let me introduce Jensen Ackles, Jensen, this is Fred Lehne. Fred was a business associate of mine."

Jensen hears the 'was' and thinks he might understand the strained atmosphere between the two men. Fred extends his hand and Jensen has no option but to respond and shake it. Fred has a powerful grip and is uncomfortably slow to release his hand. "Delighted to meet you Jensen. I presume you are the new boy toy that I have been all hearing about. I can certainly see why Jeff is so enamoured with you. I'm surprised your folks let a young innocent like you away for the weekend with a big bad wolf like Jeff."

Jensen rips his hand from Lehne's grasp as if he's just touched a live wire. The air surrounding them vibrates with tension and Jensen's mouth has gone inexplicably dry. Jeff’s voice appears to have dropped an octave and he speaks before Jensen has time to. "Fred, I don't know what the hell you are implying but Jensen is a grown man and our relationship is none of your damned business or anyone else's."

"Oh relax, Jeff. I didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities. I'm only teasing Jenny here. I know your moral high ground and law abiding nature wouldn't let you screw an underage boy."

"Lehne, I think you better leave before I get you thrown out." Jeff's smile has transformed into a menacing glower but Lehne's slimy grin doesn't falter.

"No problem, sorry to interrupt your cosy little tete a tete. Lovely to meet you Jensen, I look forward to seeing you both tonight at the gala." With a final skin-crawling leer at Jensen he casually strolls away.

Jeff looks livid and Jensen thinks he may have missed half the conversation. After a short subdued silence, they both speak at the same time, tripping over each other’s words.

"Well, he's a dick," states Jensen.

"I'm sorry about that," Jeff apologies.

Jensen rolls his eyes. "It's hardly your fault Jeff. I don't give a shit about idiots like that. I take it you and he have an interesting history."

Rubbing a hand over the scruffy bristles of his short beard, Jeff's shoulders drop and he sighs. "It's a long boring story, Jensen but the Cliffs notes version is, he was a partner in one of my businesses and I found out he was involved in some shady dealings. We parted ways messily and with a great deal of animosity on his part."

"I'll not leave space for him on my dance card tonight then," quips Jensen. Jeff's expression finally softens into a small laugh and some of the tension eases from his posture. "God no. I think your female admirers would chew him up and spit him out if he took up any of your precious dance time."

"What can I say Jeff, some of us just have the moves."

The uneasy atmosphere disappears altogether as Jensen gently teases and flirts with Jeff over Italian coffee and chocolate-chip cookie dough cheesecake. Jensen makes it his mission to ensure Jeff forgets all about Fred Lehne. He is not going to allow that creep to spoil their weekend.

 

They arrive back at the hotel later in the afternoon after spending an enjoyable couple of hours at MOMA (Jensen swears he could turn pro at Rock Paper Scissors, he has serious skills) and Jensen opts to clean the city grime from himself with a quick shower. Well, it was supposed to be a quick shower but man, the bathroom is all kinds of awesome. A steam rain shower with six body jets! Six!! When he eventually drags himself out of the shower from Shangri-la, he wouldn't have been surprised to discover he'd developed fins or at least webbed feet.

Wrapping a towel loosely around his waist, he wanders through the suite looking for Jeff, whom he discovers sitting at a desk with his laptop open and his phone in his hand. Jeff looks up when he hears Jensen slip into the room, raising a finger to indicate that he needs a minute. Choosing to ignore him, Jensen decides to play dirty and lets the towel, barely covering him, skim down his ass and pool around his feet. Green eyes never leaving Jeff’s face, Jensen stalks towards him. His skin is glowing from the hot stimulation of the shower and rivulets of water are still trickling from his damp hair over his collarbone down the smooth expanse of his chest.

Jeff stutters over his words, his eyes followping a drip of water as is meanders down Jensen’s supple body, eventually reaching the light trimmed hair at the base of his half-hard cock. Jensen squeezes himself onto Jeff’s lap, straddles his legs either side of Jeff’s on his leather chair and grinds his naked butt against Jeff’s crotch. He strips off Jeff's loosened tie and slowly unbuttons his shirt, fingertips lightly grazing through the dark hair of Jeff's broad chest as he goes, the scrape of his teeth follow, then the kiss of his soft lips. By the time he works his way down to the belt of his pants, Jeff has abruptly finished his phone call and thrown his cell away. He grabs Jensen's head and pulls him up into a hot wet opened mouth kiss. Jensen wraps himself around Jeff, chest to chest, fingers tangling through hair, heavy cocks crushed between their bodies. Their tongues tangle frantically together as Jensen's writhing body pins Jeff to the chair. When the need to breathe becomes desperate, they pull apart, panting moist air into each other’s mouths.

"Jesus Jensen," Jeff gasps. “You are a god damn wet dream. Your body, your lips, those amazing eyes, you're driving me insane."

"I want you in me Jeff, need you now. Want you to fuck me right here on the desk." Jensen demands, rutting against Jeff, his blood filled cock trapped between the clammy mesh of their bodies, Jeff's erection thrusting up insistently against his ass.

"Fuck! Jensen do you have any idea how many times I’ve dreamt of fucking you over the desk in my office. All the hours I spend working, half that time I'm imagining what it would be like to bend you over the desk, hold you down and fuck that perfect ass of yours until you scream."

"Do it Jeff, I want you to. I slicked myself up for you in the shower, fingered myself open so you could slide your dick straight in. You know we’re both clean, I want you bare this time, want to feel your come dripping out of me all night."

Jensen is desperate to be fucked and by the urgent press of Jeff's dick through his pants, Jeff is desperate to fuck him, but neither of them wants to lose the connection of their skin and mouths so it takes long minutes before Jensen manages to force himself from Jeff's lap. He carelessly shoves aside the laptop and papers, leans over the hard surface of the desk, arms outstretched, fingers clutching the edge and shamelessly presents his ass to Jeff.

He hears a low groan uttered from behind him, the sound of a zipper opening, and then at last he feels the blunt head of Jeff's cock resting against his glistening lubed hole.

Jeff grasps the back of Jensen’s neck as he nudges his cock agonisingly slowly into his ass. Jensen bucks back trying to hurry him up, but maddeningly, Jeff stills completely and smacks his hand loudly across the cheeks of Jensen's ass. Jensen whines, high pitched and needy as his cock jerks painfully against the desk and Jeff chuckles darkly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think you liked that. I'll have to remember that. One of these days I'll lay you over my knee and spank your ass until it's cherry red, your cock's leaking and you're begging me to fuck you."

"Jesus Jeff, I'm begging you now, stop talking and fuck me, please!"

With one hand firmly pressing Jensen's shoulders onto the desktop and the other digging possessive bruises into the spur of his hip, Jeff stops teasing and slams his cock into the tight clench of Jensen's hole. Jensen feels the intrusion even more keenly than usual. Jeff's cock is dry and his hole is not as loose as it usually is when Jeff fingers it open, but the burn is delicious and Jensen only tries to angle himself so Jeff can sink in even deeper. Jeff pounds into Jensen with furious abandon, the only time his hand leaves Jensen’s body is when he raises it to swat it against the delicate skin of his ass. The sound of skin slapping against skin and guttural grunts echo through the silence of the suite. By the time Jeff's harsh rhythm starts to falter, they are both glistening with sweat and red hand-marks pepper Jensen’s bouncing ass cheeks. Jensen nearly weeps in relief when Jeff eventually reaches a hand around and surrounds his painfully overlooked cock, which is being chafed against the desk. It's all over less than a minute later. Jensen’s cock erupts in Jeff’s fist, sticky come dripping through his fingers as Jeff’s hot come shoots deep into his spasming ass. Jeff’s weight collapses against Jensen’s back, as he presses gentle kisses across the sensitive skin at the damp nape of his neck while milking the last of Jensen’s come from his twitching dick.

 

 

Jensen is having a surprisingly pleasant time at the Gala. He is more aware now of what to expect at this type of gathering and he recognises quite a few faces from previous evenings spent accompanying Jeff to charity events so it is easier to mingle and relax. Of course, the mind-blowing, fantastically endorphin releasing orgasm he experienced a short while ago also helps on the relaxing front. He’s standing by the bar, mini shrimp spring roll in one hand and a glass of sparkling water in the other, stealing a few minutes to himself. He can see Jeff across the flowing sea of bodies obviously sharing a joke and laughing with an attractive dark haired man. Licking his sticky fingers clean, Jensen sets his empty glass down on the bar and starts to make his way across the room to Jeff only to have his path blocked by the unwelcome figure of Fred Lehne.

"Good evening, Jensen. I'm surprised to see you on your own, has Jeffrey let you off your leash for the evening?"

Jensen bites back his initial response, which is to tell Lehne to fuck off, and settles for what he hopes is an infuriatingly charming smile.

"Good evening Freddy. Yes, Jeff doesn't need to watch me all the time, he actually trusts me. Are you jealous?"

"I'm not surprised he trusts you Jensen, a good little boy like you, you don't have the imagination to take full advantage of your position. Tell me though, do you trust Jeff?"

Jensen hasn’t got the foggiest idea what Lehne is driving at, but has a feeling he isn't going to like where the conversation is heading. "Of course I trust Jeff, not that it's anything to do with you. Excuse me, he's probably looking for me."

Lehne shoots his hand out and snatches Jensen’s wrist in a brutal clinch, forcing him to an abrupt halt before he can evade him. Lehne's face is so close to Jensen's that Jensen can taste his sour breath.

"Don't worry pretty boy, Jeff seems to be entertaining himself with Misha across there. Do you know Misha, Jeff's ex? Seem quite intimate don't they,” taunts Lehne. “They were together for a couple of years before Jeff dumped him for a younger model. How long do you think it'll be before Jeff ditches your perky ass? Do you think you'll be able keep him amused for a year, maybe two? Long enough to pay for grad school, Jen? I doubt it. Our Jeff has a short attention span; I think you might be thrown in the gutter quicker than you think."

"Let go of me!" Jensen tries to break Lehne’s grasp on him but he has an incredibly powerful grip, Jensen’s bones feel like they're grinding under the pressure.

Lehne hauls Jensen a few feet away to a quiet more secluded corner of the room. "Calm down boy, you don't want to make a scene. Just listen for a minute. I can give you a better deal than Jeff can. I can give you enough money to set you up for years. All I need you to do is give me some information, do a little digging in Jeff's office, keep your ears open. It'll be easy for a smart boy like you."

"Fuck you," Jensen snaps through gritted teeth. "You must be completely insane if you think I'd betray Jeff for you. I don't care if he dumps me tomorrow, he's still a better man than you'll ever be."

"Come on now boy, don't pretend that you care about Jeff. Everyone knows that he's just a convenient meal ticket to you, and you’re just a convenient hole for him. Be sensible and think about what's best for you."

At last Jensen manages to jerk his arm away from Lehne's painful grasp. "What’s best for me is for you to leave me alone. I don’t care what you or anyone else thinks they know, I will never do anything that might hurt Jeff."

"Aw, how sweet Jenny. If I didn't know better I would think you had a crush on him." Lehne sneers scornfully.

The immediate scarlet blush that flashes across Jensen’s face gives away just how right Fred is and his venomous laugh sends an icy chill rippling down Jensen's spine.

"Oh that's delicious. You realise as soon as Jeff finds out, he'll kick you to the kerb. If someone like Misha Collins can't get him to settle down, he's certainly not going to want a vacuous little twink like you clinging to him."

Jensen has had more than enough of this bullshit. Stepping up toe to toe with Lehne again, he pulls himself straight and tries to imagine that he has Jared at his back. "Listen to me, Mr Lehne, I don't give a flying fuck what you think and obviously Jeff doesn't either. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't frighten me so back the hell off, and if you even think about laying a hand on me again, I'll knee you in the balls, yell for security and put my acting classes to good use. I bet I can get you thrown out of here and in the back of a cop car without breaking sweat."

Lehne has an ugly vein throbbing at his temple and his face is turning an unattractive shade of purple. "You wouldn’t dare, you little shit."

Jensen doesn't waver. "Try me!"

For what feels like the longest minute of Jensen's life, neither of them move a muscle. They don't even blink until Lehne suddenly whips around and storms carelessly through the crowd, rage and hostility almost visibly radiating from him.

Jensen takes a huge breath and, on wobbly legs, makes his way back to the bar. He orders a Jack Daniels straight, and downs it in one long gulp. The flare at the back of his throat makes him cough but Christ, he needed that. His heart is still hammering so violently it feels like everyone in the room should hear it. Leaning on the bar for support, he debates having another drink then decides not to risk it. He has enough trouble not making an idiot of himself sober, it's best not to risk finding out what he would do after a few drinks. His heartbeat is just coming back under control when he senses someone standing next to him. He tenses, expecting to come face to face with Fred again but when he turns, it's the unexpectedly bright blue eyes of the man Jeff was talking to earlier that he meets.

"Hi, Jensen? You don't know me but I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Misha, Misha Collins. I'm an old friend of Jeff's. Are you alright, you look a bit white, although that’s not a bad thing on you, it makes all those adorable little freckles pop out."

"I'm fine thanks and yes, I know who you are. Fred pointed you out to me. He said you were an old boyfriend of Jeff's."

Misha's eyes go wide, "Fred as in Fred Lehne?” At Jensen’s brusque nod, Misha lets out a low whistle. "Well no wonder you look sick, that man is a poisonous dick, actually it wouldn't surprise me if he did have a poisonous dick. It’s probably a mouldy green colour oozing pus, not that you would ever want to get close enough to find out. You wouldn't want to go near his crotch with a ten foot pole."

Jensen looks at Misha incredulously. "Oh my God, are you on something? Do you always talk this much?"

Misha grins, "No I'm only high on life and possibly champagne and yes I do talk this much, all the time, usually more. It used to drive Jeff mad. He was always telling me to shut up, of course, I told him if he wanted me quiet he could always gag me and boy, it was fun when he did. He could be a kinky fucker sometimes, he always was fantastic in bed or on the floor or..."

"Oh my God please stop talking. Are you actually insane or just an evil genius that’s trying to take over the world one set of ear drums at a time?"

Laughing Misha throws an arm around Jensen’s shoulders, "Oh I like you Jensen, I think we are going to be friends."

Jensen restrains himself from head butting the bar, but only just. Quirking an eyebrow at Misha he asks, "Won’t that be a bit awkward, what with you being Jeff's ex and all."

"Oh no," Misha replies with a quick squeeze to his shoulder. "Jeff and I were over years ago, it was all very amicable. He didn't take it too bad when I left him and we've been the best of friends ever since."

"You left him?" Jensen repeats.

"I certainly did. Left the country actually, to travel the world, find myself, commune with nature, meet the Dalai Lama. You get the drift. Anyway, Jeff and I were never that serious, he was busy building his business empire and I was busy being a fantastically talented artistic hippy. We drove each other nuts half the time. It was fun, but I definitely didn't make him as happy as you do. We're much better off as friends, you know?"

"Em, sure. Wait...what?"

"You aren't terribly articulate sometimes are you? Still at least you aren't green anymore." Misha muses.

Jensen's head feels like it’s filled with mud at the moment, he's still trying to trawl through Misha's words. "I make Jeff happy?"

Misha peers at him closely for a second and Jensen just knows that he isn't as flaky as he's making out.

"Jensen, I have known Jeff a long time and I have never seen him as happy and content as he is now. I see the way he looks at you; he practically has love-hearts popping out of his eyes. He's had concrete walls up around his heart for years now, and this is the first time for long time he's allowed anyone to break through. I just hope he doesn't get hurt."

Jensen shakes his head, not daring to believe Misha but wanting to reassure him anyway. "I would never hurt him, but he doesn't...I’m just a...I never thought he would.."

"I'm sure that Jeff told me you were majoring in English and wanted to be a writer. I hope you're better with the written word because otherwise it's a damn good job you're pretty."

"I'm just, I lo...like Jeff, I would never hurt him I promise."

Misha nods sagely and links his arm through Jensen’s. "I know that now Jensen, I just wanted to make sure. Come on lets go and have a glass of champagne."

"But Jeff," Jensen starts, he feels like it’s been hours since he's seen him.

"Jeff is being monopolised by very _very_ tedious business people right now and I assured him I would look after you, so come on, the fizzy stuff is calling our name."

"I’ve never had champagne before, I really don't think I should." Jensen attempts to object.

Misha claps his hands, "A virgin, awesome. Let me introduce you to Monsieur Perignon."

The next time that Jensen lays eyes on Jeff, he's had at least four glasses of champagne and has discovered that Misha is as mad as a box of frogs, but he's having an awesome time which is exactly what he tells Jeff."

"M havin an awesome time Jeff, Misha's mad but he’s awesome."

Jeff looks like he's trying hard not to laugh, but his lip is definitely twitching. "Misha what have you done. Have you gotten him drunk?"

"No, of course not, he just had a glass or two of champagne, he can't be drunk. He’s just relaxed."

"I like champagne, never had it before Jeff, s'better than Jack Daniels. It's all bubbly, fizzes right up your nose. You should have some, s'awesome." Jensen gives Jeff what he hopes is his best sultry smile and whispers quietly (he thinks) "S'makin me horny Jeff. Will you take me to bed?"

"Oh my God! Sshhh. Yes I’m definitely taking you to bed, you lightweight. Misha I am going to kick your ass for this, you trouble-making asshole. You were supposed to look after him."

Jeff is laughing though as he props Jensen up and steers him from the function room. They make their winding way through the maze of the hotel’s corridors, up to their suite. Jensen is latched to Jeff’s side, arms firmly wrapped around him despite the fact that it makes walking a bit tricky. Jeff is solid and warm like a big friendly, delicious smelling, grizzly bear. God, his head is a fuzzy haze and words are pouring from his mouth, crap, maybe Misha's verbal diarrhoea is contagious. Jeff bursts out laughing and he realises he has absolutely no filter between his brain and tongue. That might be a problem.

 

When Jeff deposits Jensen on the bed all Jensen wants to do is curl up beside him and go to sleep.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Just let me get your shoes off and some of these clothes, you'll be more comfortable." Jensen is conscious of Jeff slipping his shoes off and awkwardly tugging his jacket from under him.

"Thanks Jeff. You're awesome. Told Misha, would never hurt you. Love you, you're awesome. Jared thinks you're gonna break my heart. He warned me, but can't help loving you Jeff, tried not to but you're just, just awesome. Srry Jeff, real sorry."

 

The first thing that Jensen is conscious of when he wakes up is that his tongue is apparently now fur lined and it doesn't taste particularly pleasant. The next thing that occurs to him is he is still half-dressed and his clothes are twisting uncomfortably around him. The next unpleasant sensation to hit him is that he is going to throw up. Bolting unsteadily from the bed, he makes it to the bathroom in time to empty the contents of his stomach down the toilet. One thing he's discovering, it doesn't matter how expensive the toilet is, or if the floor you are kneeling on is marble instead of cheap linoleum, it does not make being sick any less revolting.

When his stomach has settled or is empty at least, he stands shakily and washes his face, cleans his teeth, thankfully getting rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. He looks in the mirror and is met with irritared red eyes, a pale face, and a ridiculously bed headed version of himself. Well no wonder Jeff wasn't in bed when he woke up this morning, this is definitely not what he's paying Jensen for. Jeff! Hell, Jeff put him to bed last night and holy crap, Jensen was rambling. Did he tell Jeff that he loved him? He did, he's sure he did. Shit shit shit. Just as he's building up to an impressive panic attack, the bathroom door swings opens and Jeff wanders in with a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"There you are, I was coming through to wake you up and you'd disappeared. Here take these; it'll help with the hangover. I tried to get you to take them last night but you were pretty out of it. First time drinking champagne, huh?"

Jensen can't even meet Jeff's eye. He is mortified. He got drunk in front of all those people, Jeff had to put him to bed and he told Jeff, well, the truth apparently. "Jeff, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. You know I don't usually drink, I can't believe I embarrassed you like that."

"You didn't embarrass me, you idiot. You are an incredibly cute and cuddly drunk, you know. I guess you hadn't had much to eat and champagne can be pretty potent especially if you aren't used to it. Don't worry about it, seriously. I've ordered breakfast, you'll feel better once you've had something to eat."

The thought of breakfast is nearly enough to send Jensen flying back to the toilet bowl. "No, I'm fine thanks Jeff; I think I’ll just have a shower."

Jeff's intelligent eyes examine him closely. "Fine have a shower, then you are eating, trust me it'll help and Jensen?"

Jensen peers up meeting Jeff's astute gaze.

"A quick shower, no hiding in here or trying to drown yourself. I think we need to talk." With a small smile, Jeff reaches out and ruffles the skewed spikes of Jensen’s tousled hair before leaving him on his own.

Jensen swallows the pills, downs the water and thinks fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

He makes it out of the bathroom, into fresh clothes and contacts before Jeff comes looking for him, and with Jeff's urging, discovers that breakfast does actually make him feel a great deal better. They chat about the gala over a breakfast of fresh juice, buttermilk pancakes, fruit, and mugs of strong coffee. Jensen tells Jeff about his encounter with Lehne and although Jeff is fuming, Jensen assures him that he dealt with it and he's fine. Jeff doesn't look entirely convinced but he allows the subject to drop.

They talk about the insane whirling dervish that is Misha Collins and much to Jeff’s consternation Jensen refuses to divulge the numerous funny tales that Misha told him about Jeff, but he does cruelly drop enough hints to make Jeff worry. They gossip, laugh and mock each other and Jensen thinks he deserves a goddamn Oscar because in his stomach is an enormous dark ball of dread and misery. He doesn't care what Misha said, Jeff doesn't want a relationship, he's made that perfectly clear. He certainly wouldn't want a relationship with an awkward, unsophisticated, needy kid like him.

Jensen realises that he has been daydreaming for a minute now and Jeff is watching him inscrutably. He pushes himself back from the table and takes Jensen's hand. "Come on babe, let's go outside and sit on the terrace."

He leads Jensen outside to the beautiful private terrace with it's stunning view of the city below. All Jensen can see is Jeff. Jeff sits and tugs Jensen down alongside him. He doesn't let go of his hand as he speaks, "I take it you remember what you said last night."

Jensen nods but can’t bring himself to speak.

Jeff nervously runs a hand through his hair "Okay, I can see that you aren't going to make this easy for me."

Jensen’s eyes widen and he can feel tears pooling in them and just no he isn't going to cry like a girl when Jeff dumps him. He tries to yank his hand away, but Jeff just squeezes it tighter, intertwining their fingers

"Hey, it's okay. Jensen, you are amazing. You are beautiful, strong, brave, caring, sweet, not to mention the sexiest man I have ever met but you are so young."

Jeff’s trying to let him down easy, but it doesn't help. Jensen wishes he would just get it over with, rip the fucking band aid off, already.

"I know Jeff, okay, I know," Jensen bursts out. "I'm too young and stupid and inexperienced and you don't want a relationship. I get it okay! I get it. I'm sorry I fell in love with you and spoiled our little arrangement. Can you please just get this over with and take me home so Jared can say I told you so and I can grovel for my job at the coffee shop back or just..."

"Wait, wait, Jensen, calm down," Jeff reaches out, tenderly brushes his thumb under Jensen's eyes where a stray tear has escaped. "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you too. I couldn't believe it was true when you let slip that you loved me because I can't believe that someone as amazing as you could truly love someone as old and grumpy as me. I don't want to take you home ever. I want to wrap you up and keep you safe. I want you in my home and in my bed and in my life forever, but Jensen you are so damn young. You have a bright future ahead of you, do you really want to be shackled to a demanding old grouch like me?"

Jensen sits in stunned silence. This is so not what he was expecting. Jeff loves him? Jeff loves him!

He looks into Jeffs gorgeous deep brown eyes and sees the same worry and self-doubt there that he has in his own. Inching forward he lifts his head and presses his lips to Jeff's, trying to pour all the love and passion he feels into a single kiss. Breathless he draws back and whispers, “I love you. I don't want you to ever let me go."

Jeff beams and attacks Jensen's lips with his own in a passionate, demanding kiss.

"We are going to have talk about this you know," Jeff says, sometime later as he's dragging Jensen into the bedroom. "You have no idea what a possessive bastard I really am."

"And you have no idea what a nag I can be. You are stopping smoking just FYI." Jensen replies as he pushes Jeff on to the bed and crawls up his body. "And I am going to grad school."

"Yes you are," agrees Jeff as he pulls Jensen's T-shirt over his head, "And you are going to be a writer and make a fortune and support me in my old age."

"Aren't you old now?" Jensen jokes as he leans down and sucks Jeff’s nipple into his mouth.

"Cheeky brat!" Jeff slaps Jensen hard across the ass and that's the last thing that either of them say for the next hour.

 

Finis


End file.
